


The Fifty States, According to Team Voltron

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, Games, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mind Games, Randomness, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, States, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, United States, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang tries to name all fifty states in under six minutes. Knowing them though, they get a bit sidetracked.Oneshot/drabble





	The Fifty States, According to Team Voltron

Team Voltron was having some down time together for once. It was actually pretty nice. They all got to relax. Shiro decided to get all of them together to play a fun game. 'Fun' by his standards, at least. Right now they were trying to name as many states from the US in six minutes or less.

Shiro looked down at his watch. "...okay! Time's up, guys!" He looked at Keith first. "Keith, how many did you get?"

"48," Keith said proudly. 

"That's not bad. Pidge, Hunk? How about you guys?"

"Pidge and I got bored of naming states so we decided to list the types of celery," Hunk said wisely. "We have one. Regular celery." Seemed legit.

"...is it okay I counted Texas like five times..." Keith muttered to Pidge, who could only roll their eyes. No one else heard them though. 

"Right." Shiro said. Wow, his friends really were hopeless. His last chance was Lance. "Lance? How did you do?"

Lance smirked at them all. He was really proud of this, actually. "Say hello to the new champ of the states game, peasants~!"

"Wow." Finally, someone who knew what they were doing. Shiro looked impressed. "How many did you end up getting?"

"56!"

"..." Something was wrong there. 


End file.
